Revenge
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: Atalanta's life changed when Sideous killed her family well almost all of her family. Now she and her only sister left Rachel will get their revenge. From good girls to bounty hunters ready to kill will she ever complete her goal? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything except Atalanta! Please read!**

* * *

**Atalanta's POV**

_It was the ball to celebrate the 500th year of my family's ruling. I was on my Grandma's lap and gave her a quick kiss later before joining my sisters. Ella and Clata, we all had been part cat from my mothers side, we all had blue hair and tan skin along with tan tails, brown eyes, and tan cat ears. Our eyes were those of a cat's and we were playing impressions. Our dresses were like Cinderella's but no puffy sleeves. We were pretending to be snooty._

_"I said WINE, not water! Get this peasant away from my sight!" Ella my oldest sister said in her red sparkly dress. _

_My little sister Clata copied her, but being two she babbled, " I sid WIN, no watser! Git dit peesant away fro me sit!" she said in her pink dress. I laughed, I had a dark blue dress, my mom looked over and smiled._

_We heard a clink, it was from our dad the king it was time for the toast. But all of a sudden the snow fall outside turned into a blizzard, the skies darkened along with the ballroom. The people who were talking, laughing, and dancing looked terrified. _

_The doors burst opened, and yellow robots came marching in one by one. I felt Ella grab my hand and she hissed "Run! Go to the secret rooms with Clata and hide!" she said, I turned around and grabbed my sister's hand and ran towards the library. I took a book and tipped it back where a door slipped open, and ran inside dragging my sister along and closed it behind her. We ran down the corrider and went to a fork in the path._

_A yellow circle was at my feet, and I ran to the left still holding my sister's hand. If you were not a real Cantana (her species) it would be blue, to make sure no one can follow it it was only at your feet only if it disapeared you were on the wrong path or you were at the base where all passages met. _

_When I got there Ella was standing in the middle, she smiled a gratful smile and took out a stone in the wall that I never noticed before she beckoned Clata and she came over. She let Clata through the hole and picked me up and stuffed me in too. __We were in another passage way, Ella's face appeared through the hole, I never seen her so scared before. "Listen, follow the passage way and head off to the village. You are regular commoners you don't know how to act like royalty! Dad never told us this but we're in a war, the man who came is our enemy don't listen to what he says he's a liar! He'll try to kill you!" she said rapidly._

_"What about you?" I said, "I'm not going, now leave now they're coming! It was true we heard footsteps coming and to be quiet we took off our shoes and listened after she stuffed the stone backed where it belonged, and we heard a terrifying voice through the wall._

_"What are you doing princess? You are not suppose to be here." the cruel man's voice said. I shivered and my sister's proud voice said, "Go away! I'll never join the Sith! You, you monster!" she yelled. "Too bad princess." he said and I heard a shot and my sister's scream of pain. _

_"Go find the other girls! Now!" he said one of the robots said "Yes Darth Sideous sir." followed by a lot of "Roger, roger." and we heard the feet walk off, thenafter a short while Darth Sideous did too. We waiteda minute or two and left ourselves. We ran through the corrider and came to a door, we opened it and were blinded by snow. We got out and found out we were in the woods nearby the village. But it was being raded and we headed east but not after we snatched food, and blankets deep into the woods._

I woke up at the memory. My little sister who is twelve now making me seventeen woke up too. "Are you okay Atalanta?" she asked used to my new name, yeah I'm fine Rachel." I said to her new self.

Our blue hair a purple, hers was plain purple in a nice braid, mine had red highlights and was in a warrior's ponytail held up high although my bangs hang loose chinese like in my face. We turned our skin white, yet kept out blue eyes, tail, and ears since our species were common and to not let go of our roots. We were in a tent and slept in soilder's position, one facing north and the other south. That way if we were attacked we were in a good position that and we have out weapons in front of us.

We each had swords able to withstand lightsabers, mine was a regular and Rachel's was a twin. We also had another weapon, Rachel has a blaster that she found from a dead clone along with other dead clone's bullets to train more efficiently, while I had a bow and arrow.

We were travelers and bounty hunters, we were not that big as to not draw attention, and the killing were great practice. We also gather info about our primary target, Darth Sideous, a.k.a. Palpatine. He was a wimp to never leave his office, but now we always know where he is. We were sent a message to meet a customer today at an alley on a street called Alley's way. It was nearby a bar owned by the Hutts called Nightmare's Dream and we would meet at excactly twenty-one hundred. It was just a regular day.

_At 2100 hours nearby Nightmare's Dream ..._

The dark alley was alone except for us, Rachel was in dark red tight suit unexposed, the only place exposed was her arms but only from her elbow down. But then it was covered with black laced gloves that didn't cover her fingers and stretched to her elbows where the sleeve was cut off, and black boots that had flat bottoms. A utility belt filled with bullets hung around her waist.

I was wearing black clothing, it was a tight black suit with the top part a bit exposed. I also had leather gloves up to my elbow but the fingers were different from my sister's, it was held together by a strip of fabric in between my my middle finger and my ring finger and a little diamond on each glove at the top part nearby my elbows. My bellybutton exposed and leather pants shiny with black high heels, and a holder on my waist where my samurai sword hanged. On my back was my bow along with a small sack filled with tons of arrows.

A drunk sleezy man was heading towards us with a grin and I took action. I took my bow and a arrow and pointed it at him and he backed away, another person touched my elbow and I turned around still holding my bow and arrow. It was the client and I put away my weapon and he breathed a sigh of relief," We want you to kill a certain bounty hunter that gave us trouble in the past." he said, "His name is Cad Bane, a worker for the Seperatists. He is here on this planet and we heard you and your sister were really good." he said.

I scoffed, "What's the pay and where is it?" I said losing patience. He showed me the bag filled with credits and I tossed it to my sister who counted it quickly and said "2,000 credits each." she said. I turned to him satisfied and asked "Where's the place?"

* * *

**What do you think? Oh and I cannot continue until I get at least one review. Hope you like it and review!**


	2. A job to do and then trouble tomorrow

**Hi everyone, thanks for your review oh and rosesforever294 i hope you like this chapter and I've taken your suggestion into consideration. I only own Rachel, Atalanta and their family's plus the customer. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Atalanta's POV**

We have the cordinates, the info, and everything else, all we need to do is do the mission. I looked out of the bushes and saw the base, there were droids at the door, but then again who said we're gonna use the door? I motioned my sister to the side of the base we were gonna go through, she nodded as the signal. I went next to her, and she opened the door with her great computer hacking skills.

The door flew open and we went in, it was a standard room and we heard someone coming in. We were right next to the door, it flew open to reveal our target Cad Bane. As soon as he walked in he saw us and I attacked. Rachel jammed the door shut and I blocked a shot with my sword, Rachel took out her blaster and took a shot which Bane moved from.

He sneered, "What are you little girls doing here? This is for adults not children." I was enraged! It reminded me of Sideous and what he said to my sister Ella. I snarled and attacked with more power, I took swings while I deflected bullets and I lunged but he moved to the left and grabbed my shoulder and yanked it backwards towards him. His blaster was close to my head, dangerously close, I struggled and I remembered something that works against any man. I hit him in the nuts, and flipped him over my shoulder where he dropped his gun and fell to the ground.

I took the gun and shot him, I shot him in the chest, twice. We heard a banging on the door, it was a droid.

"Sir is everything all right in there? Sir, sir?" it said with growing curiosity. I took my sister and we headed towards the open window that we came through out of sight.

_The next day..._

We have received another mission, it was a tricky one since we'll be in plain sight. We were to steal some info from the Jedi in a base on Kyssaak, (is this spelled right?) a dust like planet. But it was also heard that there was supposed to battle there so it was gonna be a bit hard. We are on our way there in a train and we should arrive in 0600 hours.

"Hey Sis?" Rachel asked after she put down a magazine.

"Yeah?" I replied, "What do our names mean?" she asked. "Why do you ask?" I said looking through some files of our old target Bane seeing what made him so special on a holocon. "Well I was just reading this magazine about how names have meanings..." she was saying. "You have to stop reading those magazines, they're just a bunch of lies said to be facts written down by bored people." I said. " I know but what does our names mean?" she said. I thought for a while, "Your name means innocent lamb." I said, she thought about this for a few seconds before asking "What does your name mean?", I said "Mighty Huntress, are we done or are you gonna ask for origins too?" I said smirking.

She nodded and we went back to what we were doing. Later we got off onto Kyysaak and I put on a small mask just for my mouth, and Rachel did too to keep out the dust. We stomped through the dirt and sand, heading for the base, since the sun's not out yet so everyone if we're lucky should still be asleep. The systems were infiltrated by Rachel and we were in, I groaned and mentally kicked my self. There were troopers and droids in the room, but they hadn't noticed us, so we went to the ceiling with our magnet boots a.k.a the technology from the Seperatists.

We walked stealthily aross the ceiling and into the other room, "This is gonna be easy!" my sister whispered. I grabbed by the shoulder quickly, "Don't get cocky, remember nothing is easy." I whispered, she nodded and she went to the computer and hooked it up and set it for downloading. It was all running smoothly, but I knew it couldn't be this smooth something bad is gonna happen, I just know it. "Done." my sister whispered and I looked back at her as she unpugged the cord that downloaded it into the little holocon. She put it into a backpack she was wearing, a very small one that seemed more like a black purse instead of a black backpack.

We headed for the other door and I went first to check if it was clear but instead of looking down the hallway I looked into the face and smacked right into it. I was stunned and when I looked back my sister was on the ceiling and she made our little signal that she would come back for me. I bumped into the girl I met at the market, I remembered oh right she's a Jedi total blond moment.

We looked at each other with surprise, I saw what I guessed to be her master was above me so I decided to put a small innocent act. I looked at her and said with an innocent wave "Uh, hi?" she gave a small wave back. She gave a small confused smile and her master well, let's say he didn't look that happy. I quickly devised a plan that I shall never use again and I'm ashamed to use it in a few moments.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Answer me now!" he said, man he sure wasn't happy if I could I would melt to the floor. My species all have a special ability that we're born with mine is the ability to change to anything I want even the floor, but I think they would see that.

* * *

**The rest would be later! Like I said can't update until I get one review, so review!**


	3. Uh oh

**Hi, (yawn) my head is still asleep! Anyway I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars! Although I do own Atalanta, and Rachel.**

* * *

**Atalanta's POV**

Uh oh. I'm in big trouble now, remember that thing I would be ashamed of? Well wish me luck consience. _No! You don't have to do it! Just tell the truth!_ I shook off my consience and put a piece of duct tape over it's mouth.

I put out my hand to shake his, "Hi I'm..." I didn't finish. I threw him to the cluster of troopers and they all went sprawling to the floor. "LATER LOSERS!" I yelled before running out of the room. Before I did I snuck a glance at my sister who had WTF? written all over her face. I blended into the wall while troopers, Ahsoka, and her master chased after me. Even though they already passed me. I crept back into the room that I had just fled from, and there was two troopers there. One with blue markings, and the other with yellow markings. Crap, I thought.

Next thing I knew blasters were aimed, not at me. Oh no, at my sister Rachel and me, our heads to be exact.

"Don't move." said the one in blue. Gulp. I saw something behind them, I don't belive it! Hey I just remembered, I could black out. I think I'll do it right now. "SLUMP" I looked to see Rachel on the floor, looks like she beat me to it. I bent down to my sister and woke her up, she groaned took one look at where she was and who was behind the troopers and fainted once again. I looked at the person behind the soilders and said "I thought I killed you!" the soilders looked at me in confusion then were knocked out.

Out of the dark corner Cad Bane came out, "That's right girlie, you thought." he said in a growl. "I shot you in the head! how could you survive that!" I yelled. He smirked " I have a metal template where you shot me. "That explainds the loss of a brain." I sneered, the door opened behind us and there were the Jedi! Great timing karma, you just LOVE picking on me!

"Stop right there Bane." he said he looked at me and my sister, "I'll deal with you two later, now stay put." and he chased after Bane. One thing I forgot to mention, when each of us are really nervous we are bound to a small like spell. Rachel's is mindlessly listening to orders, mine is to run like a mouse all over until I calm down. After they left Rachel was as still as a statue, we only had the two knocked out clones for company.

Just then ANOTHER jedi appeared in the doorway. He was a lot lik Ahsoka's master but he had ginger hair and beard, plus he had different clothes other then that they looked like twins, except the new one was obviously older. He looked at us with a strange look of my sister sitting perfectly still and I'm just filing my nails with a never leave home without nail filer. I pointed to the other door and said " The second human went that way." as if it were obvious. He gave us one more strange look before going after his little friend, I watched him go and the troopers were slowly coming to.

They took one look at us and raised their guns, once again at our heads. I looked up my face with no fear and said "Nice of you to wake up sleeping uglies." and went back to my nails. With one flick of my wrist the guns went flying out of their hands and to the other wall next to them. "No need to point guns, plus it's not polite to hurt girls. Didn't your mom tell you that, we're fragile... like glass." I said. I read their minds, not really sure how but I could always do things like that.

I did the blue one first, "Fragile? Yeah right, fragile my blaster." he thought. I looked at the yellow goldish one, "Did cat girl just use the Force?" he thought.

"Two things, first my name is Atalanta not cat girl, and second what's the Force?" I asked my ears twitched with curiosity. They looked at me as if all the nail filing magicaly made me automatically stupid. The gold one spoke up first, "You seriously don't know what the Force is?" he said, and I shook my head no. Rachel has calmed down and showed interest, she's a bit nerdy at times.

After the gold one named Cody, and the blue one named Rex told us about the Force I shook my head in disbelief. " That's stupid. Who would actually belived in that nonsense?" I said. Rex gave me a stern look, "Apparently lots of people do, Jedi have force abilities that they use. If it's so stupid then what do you belive in?" he asked. I told him all about our gods, we share the exact same gods as the ancient greeks, and how those gods controlled specific planets. Like how Hades controlled Mustafar, and how this Yoda could possibnly be one of Athena's desendents the goddess of wisdom.

Rex and I argued back and forth then Rachel joined in, then Cody, soon it was full out yelling at each other. That was when the Jedi arrived, the older human was known as Obi-Wan Kenobi who was Cody's general. The younger one was Anakin Skywalker who was Rex's general, turns out Ahsoka was also in charge of Rex. Whe Rex said so I laughed at him and soon said if it keeps going on he'll be reduced to the Captain who helps Ahsoka put on make-up and choosing clothes.

Skywalker yelled "Everyone SHUT UP!" since we couldn't hear over all the religion yelling. Ahsoka looked at her "Master" in surprise, maybe she never heard him cuss. Although it's not really a cuss word, it's just a meaner way of saying be quiet. We stopped our yelling contest and looked at him I never thought the wimp had it in him. "What do you want Skywimp?" I said. Let me guess, Bane escaped? Not shocking really he does that with everyone." I said plainly. Skywimp emitted a low growl then shoved Bane in cuffs up front.

"Hmm. Your either stronger and holding back or he's even wimpier then you." I replied at the view. Skywimp had a little smile but it disapeared when I said "I'm gonna go with option number two."

"Watch what you say girlie." Bane said from the floor, after that we all went back to the ship for different reasons. The troopers and padawan to relax, the Jedi to introgate, and the bounty hunters to get interogated. We went to our 3 different interogating cells, I trust Rachel to not blab because she did this before and came out with 3 ready to give up Jedi without breaking a sweat. Even though they used the so called "Force" and still failed, our species secret is that we are protected from they're mind tricks but the rest... no.

I was sitting in a chair when Skywimp walked in, "What were you doing in a military base?" he asked. I stayed silent looking at my nails as if I were alone. "Hello?" he asked, he waved his hands in front of my face still not getting my attention. I hummed the tune of Because the Night by Cascada still ignoring him, he let out a big huff in frustation. I kicked him in the shin under the table and he let out an "OW!" I smirked happily and I could feel him give me a cold stare.

He got in front of me and said "You will answer my questions." he said. I decided to fake it and let my whole before body relax then zombily said "I will answer your questions." he smirked. "Now why were you in a military base?" I answered in the same voice " To find a whole bunch of fishes and let them fly around freely and eat ration bars by sucking them in through their gills." I burst out laughing and he left the room as I continued laughing. I ended up on the floor before I finished laughing.

After a while he came back in and asked "Just answer my questions and you'll be let go." he said through gritted teeth. "Bite me." I said. He left angirly and came back with Obi-Wan, and once again they did the Force hand thing and again I faked it by saying to the same question "To get the leftover pie that the shoes made and play jump rope with clankers that have been made out of cheese." and once again burst out laughing.

After a few minuets we were all sent to one cell because there was only that one cell, so that sucked big time. I looked around the room, Bane was with me too and Rachel came earlier and claimed top bunk of the only layer bed for two which ment someone was sleeping on the floor. I looked at Bane pushed him out of the way and claimed bottom bunk.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next? Anyway remember a chapter for a review! Thanks! I'm doing shout outs now including from the first chapter. Happy Easter!**


	4. Stupid Talent Show

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy with my other story. Anyway I only own Rachel and Atalanta nothing else this goes for the rest of the story!**

* * *

**Atalanta's POV**

Bane who happened to be on the ground gave me a scowl as he was helped up. I gave a smile in reply, he grunted took a spot on the floor and huffed. I stuck my tounge out at him and high-fived my sister. After a while some food came, although they all tasted like crud.

I threw my food on the ground and said "Kriff this! This isn't even real food, just a meal mashed up in a blender! What happened? You soilders can shoot a droid a mile away, control a cannon but can't make a simple sandwhich!" The soilder huffed and walked away leaving me poking my shoe at it to make sure if it was alive whatever IT is or was.

"You better eat up girlie, it may look that bad but it's the only thing they'll serve you and this is breakfast and lunch. Dinner comes later that and after lights out." Bane said picking up a spoonful and eating it. I looked at him in disgust,

"No wonder you know what to do you must've been captured plenty of times." He snarled at me in reply.

"Says the girl who's sister seems to be soundless." Bane snapped back.

"I can talk!" yelled Rachel in a huff she threw her food nearby mine. "Our species can last YEARS without food!" Rachel finished. Bane looked mildly shocked he never heard my sister talk same here my sister never yelled, not even for her birthday when she got a large cut on her arm. After a while two soiders let us out to keep us from going insane and killing each other. There were some other prisoners one of them was one of my friends Hondo.

"Hello Hondo, long time no see." I said as he waved me over.

"Ah look the last two princesses of Gorsove!(my kingdom) It's a long time since I've seen you I remember just like it was yesterday when you've just escaped!" Rachel gave him a hug "It's nice to see you again!" I smiled, Hondo was like a brother to us.

Bane heard us and walked over "You two are princesses?" he asked. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you so fast that the troopers won't know what's happening until you stop breathing." I sneered. He backed away "Things won't always be the same princess." he scowled.

Hondo, Rachel, and me started catching up turns out he got captured after tricking some Jedi. "Put them in a cell block, them and Dooku but now it seems we got switched. Maybe I'm losing my touch." Hondo said bashfully. "Aw come on you're not losing your touch we just have to get rid of their best battery." I winked we all knew it was Anakin Skywalker. "Yeah but he's too powerful for us." I agreed. "But not if we bond together." I added. He thought about it.

A trooper came by and he changed the subject. "Can you belive they're trying to make us good by hosting some talent show. Everyone has to participate." Hondo said stiffling a laugh. "Oh my god, really? That's the stupidest thing I heard!" I said almost laughing. My sister giggled in response. "Well the grand prize is a one way ticket out of here with a few credits and a friend." I stopped laughing, "Really? Without punishment or anything?" I asked. "Yup. It's tonight."

_That night..._

"This is stupid, they better not be messing with us or I'll shoot them all in the head." The tune started and I came out my song was Game Over by Alexa Vega,

_The time has come once and for all u met your match you will fall. This little game we play is gonna break us down only one of us can wear the crown. It's not as easy as you thought it be, when it's dwn to you versus me. I play rough I don't need to try you like to play mean but the score never lies. Game over 3x for now... Winning the game's the only rule allowed no more good love or cheers from the crowd. When the game begun you've never thought you'd lose but your time is up I play to bruise._

_Look around in fact u lost your team you tried your best but you ran out of steam. I play rough I don't need to try, you like to play mean but the score never lies. You're all out of wished kiss your dreams goodbye it ends the same it's not if you win or lose it's how you play the game. Game Over 3x for now... Ohhhhooooohhhhhoooooohhhooho. _

_Is that all you've got? Come on! Uh uh uh! Bring it on! Game Over 3x for now... _

The song ended and for good measure that I'm not a slut I shot the tip of Rex's helmet. He took it off to make sure it wasn't all damaged.

While the next person went Bane went up and asked me "How could you sing like that?" I shrugged "One time I got captured by Jabba and it was either sing or die so I had to practice then Hondo broke me out and Rachel who was a kitchen worker. End of story and I didn't have to sing a single note!" I laughed in his face and walked away to sis who did her talent of skateboarding.

She managed to make one that can fit in your pocket but if you press a button on the bottom it goes full size. I liked it best when she skated over all the judges. Man I love my sister! But still I hate this stupid Talent show, I like to shoot the idiot who thought of it.

* * *

**So what'ya think? Yeah I know a talent show it's stupid but i dreamed it so I thought y not put it in. Maybe I shouldn't put dreams after pizza and a coke into fanfic. I don't know if you guys think yes then say so in reviews. Oh and I can only continue with one review! Soooo... please review!**


End file.
